


Reunited

by robertstanion



Series: Our Tomorrow Comes [2]
Category: Nightmare Time - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nightmare Time Spoilers, basically a continuation from part 1, but lucys pov, hatchetober is coming some time soon no worries gang, nothing graphic !!!, what really happened to luce and ted when they separated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Lucy remembers what her and ted wanted to be
Relationships: Lucy Stockworth/Ted
Series: Our Tomorrow Comes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH WOAH this one makes sense after part 1 but yeah im a lucy/ted stan but what the fuck is their ship name

His apartment wasn’t anything interesting. It was brown, and gathered with dust. It was small, like he’d said, but she really didn’t mind. Somehow, it screamed _Ted._ Somehow, this was the apartment she’d dreamed of having with him when they were just kids, messing around in the fields in Hatchetfield without a care in the world. Those days, it was only her and him. There was no pressure to be a Duchess, or to carry the family fame on her back. She was only Lucy back then, and Ted’s “Luce.” And then, when Jonathan came into the picture, and Jonathan and her started dating, things fell apart.

Okay, maybe at _some_ point, she loved Jonathan, but her feelings could have never matched those she’d felt for Ted when they’d first met. She’d told him she’d be coming to Hatchetfield alone that Christmas, with Jonathan being her counterpart and her escort. Until that moment, until that point, she’d only ever had an image of what she thought he’d look like in her mind. To her, he was 5’7 with curled reddish-brown hair, who always wore checkered shirts and sneakers, untucked into jeans with an extremely sad voice. Thank _God_ that her prediction hadn’t been right.

Ted had sent her the directions to Beanies that morning, and she hadn’t ever have been more excited about an event until that moment. She was dressed in a green long-sleeved shirt with a black skirt. She wore black tights, and short boots with a small heel, with her hair, which was newly cut back to her shoulders, loose.

As soon as she’d walked through the doors of Beanies, she was met with a gush of warmth, and she already felt at home. She sighed contently, as she looked to Jonathan, who had overdressed for the American heat in a tailored suit, and he was already reddening in the face. She giggled softly as she looked around until she heard someone clear his throat, and then she heard her name. She turned, and her eyes widened when she saw him.

“Ted?” She asked, almost unsure if she was imagining things, but he nodded and stood, and her breath was stolen from her lungs.

At the age he was, he was already so tall, and there was a hint of muscle under his clothes. He was growing facial hair, and his hair was rather straight than curly, and combed to the right, but he was neat, and tidied up, and he was… _wow._ She essentially threw herself at him, and his laugh was something magical, and he was also a good hugger, she found out shortly after. When they pulled away, she was introduced to his friends, each of which seemed polite enough, and she offered a wave with a wide smile. She already felt more at home in Hatchetfield than she did in England.

And then, there was when they were 20. She’d been going to Hatchetfield in hopes of asking her American friend out…on a date, preferably, but Jonathan must have already seen how she looked at Ted when they were around. Her mother and father had been awfully suspicious, and when _Jonathan_ asked her to be his girlfriend, with her parents in the room, she wasn’t blushing because she was in love. She was blushing because she was embarrassed.

Telling Ted that had been the worst thing to happen to them, and the silence that followed had deafened her. His reaction confirmed that he had felt the same feelings as she had towards him, and now they couldn’t be together. They could, though it would be considered unlawful, and her parents would most certainly find that that would be the main way to add more pressure to her. The pressure would have forced her to break up with Ted anyway, and then she’d be all Jonathan’s. That thought sickened her. By the way Ted went pale, and the tears that filled his eyes, she gathered that he felt sick too, but for an entirely different reason. She cleared her throat and managed to look at him. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Lucy…” He said, and there was another thick wall of silence that surrounded them, until he looked at her. “Actually…you did.”

“What?” She asked and looked at him.

“Jonathan doesn’t treat ya fuckin’ right, does he?!” He asked her, and his breathing almost became jagged as he spoke. “And what am I supposed to do? You ain’t happy with him! Whenever he’s around, he’s so uptight and you’re so uncomfortable! When he’s gone, your smile it’s just- your eyes they- you’re so much brighter without him! Do ya really wanna be trapped with someone who just wants your title?”

“Of course not! But I don’t have a choice, Ted!” She said and looked at him.

“Or do ya? It ain’t like ya wanna be a fuckin’ duchess anyway!”

She stood then and looked at him, drawing a small amount of attention to herself. “That title has been passed through my family for generations! Why don’t _you_ try and just “drop the title” huh? Then, and only then, can you come and talk to me about having a choice, and who you get to marry.” She laughed at him and folded her arms over her chest. “Did you know, that if I had a choice, right now, then I would have told you the original reason I came over here to Hatchetfield originally.”

“Yeah? And what would _that_ be?” He asked, leaning back in his chair.

“My plan was to come here and ask you to be my boyfriend.” She said sternly, while grabbing her blue coat. “I realised that I had feelings for you, and then I realised that I wanted to spend more time with you than I already was. Though, if you must know that now, after hearing your true thoughts about me, my title, and my family, then maybe we wouldn’t have worked after all.” She held her head high as she slipped on her coat and grabbed her handbag. “Goodbye, Ted. I do _not_ want a message from you, for a long time, _or_ until you educate yourself.” With her nose turned up, she walked out of the store, not realising Ted’s friends were there and instantly swarmed them. She didn’t witness the breakdown Ted had once she left. She didn’t know it at all.

She didn’t let her and Ted’s conflict stop her from exploring the Hatchetfield Ape-Man, for she was still as determined as she was when she first stepped foot on to the island to discover, and reunite with the creature who saved her life. She remembered it as clear as day. She was a little girl, and she’d gone to see the Hatchetfield Nighthawks after slipping from her parents, and ventured too deep into the Witchwood forest, and she felt the branch snap in her arms, and she’d fallen, but she’d been caught, by dark, furred arms. Looking at him, he had oddly human eyes, but the rest of him was ape. She’d gasped as she was lowered to the ground, but nobody ever believed her.

She wanted to prove them wrong.

Over the course of the next 16 years, she gained her Duchess title and spent the family fortune in hopes of finding the Ape-Man, and each time, she came away unsuccessfully. In that particular visit, she realised she had almost run out of money, and this would probably be, for a long time, her last time searching for her old friend, her old saviour. That was… _if_ the Ape-Man was still alive, and managed to survive Hatchetfield’s sudden horrors.

She’d met Professor Henry Hidgens, who’d told her that ‘though she was done with Hatchetfield, Hatchetfield wasn’t done with her,’ and had guided her to his lab, where he introduced her to the Ape-Man, shaved and…all too familiar. Maybe it was the hazel eyes that were fixed firmly in dark eye sockets, or maybe it was the hair, but…he reminded her of someone, and it _wasn’t_ the Ape-Man that saved her.

She assisted the professor with his studies, and helped Konk, the Ape-Man, talk and learn and socialise. It had all been going so well…but when Jonathan didn’t return, there was a swirling feeling in her stomach that unsettled her, and she hadn’t been able to shake it. Unsettlement soon turned to fear as a gun was fired, and Konk grabbed her wrist and pulled her out, slamming the door in Hidgens’ face, taking her hands in his own. “It’s Ted-“ he’d said, and she’d been shocked, her heart pounding. “Right now, we need to run. He’s a mentally unstable man, Luce, he killed Jonathan.”

And somehow, though she wanted to disagree with him, she couldn’t. Her eyes, they saddened, they became damp with tears, and it wasn’t because of the fact her heart split in two. It was because someone got _murdered,_ and call her naïve, but she was a crier at most things, but when someone so close to her, someone who she’d supposed to marry, and he was _dead._ She had a right to be distraught, and she used it. She had an excuse.

She wasn’t heartbroken. She was fearing for her life.

“Just take my hand, and run with me. We’ll be okay,” Ted told her, and with a gentle tug of her hand, pulled her through the house.

From points A to B, they’d made it back to Ted’s apartment, where she looked around in awe at where he spent every single day…well, where he _had_ until 13 months ago. 13 months ago, he’d had a normal job with normal friends, the very same from high school, and just over a year later, he was different, _so_ different, but the kindness from his heat didn’t fade.

She took a seat on the couch and looked at him, as he pulled on a shirt, shuddering under the warmth. “So…how did you find America?”

She laughed softly and tucked her hair behind her ear. “The tour wasn’t good enough without you by my side…” she said, and looked to him.

With a soft blush on his face, he took his seat beside her and smiled again. “I missed ya, Luce.”

“I missed you too…you haven’t changed.”

“No, _I_ changed, you didn’t,” he corrected, and wrapped an arm around her. “Welcome home.”

“I’ll certainly enjoy my stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> da chimbo


End file.
